Mamma Mia
by koriana-123
Summary: The relationship Beastboy and Raven had was destructive, they were breaking up and getting back together over and over, yet she couldn't get out of it. After all, how could she resist him? Songfic Oneshot. Warning: a bit of Ooc here and there BBRae with implicit RobStar


hi guys! This is my first fic in english (my first language is spanish) so please be as harsh as possible with the grammar and spelling. I do not own the Teen titans nor the song Mamma Mia (that's from abba)

**Please listen to the song Mamma Mia (ABBA)**

At first the relationship Raven and Beast Boy had was simply wonderful, so much that the social media sometimes had compared their relationship with Starfire and Robin`s (That's pretty impressive), but somewhere between then and now the magic had dried out.

The first time Raven found out Beast Boy had cheated on her she told herself that was the end of their relationship; as much as she loved the changeling she knew it was not going to be a one-time thing.

That was almost a year ago, so why was she still with him? Hadn't she learnt her lesson?

In fact, the night Raven discovered Beast Boy they had a big argument, and they yelled at each other a lot, yet the morning afterwards he went to her room and apologized. Raven was reluctant at first but when he smiled and looked her in the eyes, somehow she just couldn't say no.

Sometimes Raven talked about their relationship with Star, She always told her they both needed a time away from each other, but even if Raven already knew that; she couldn't do it. Because when they first got together she started allowing her emotions show up around Beast Boy. Now she was unable to stop, as a matter of fact she was missing him already.

Recently, it wasn't weird to see BB and Raven in a big argument, and then for The green changeling to leave slamming the door. She always felt guilty afterwards and regretted ever letting him cross the door; for she feared maybe this time he wouldn't come back.

But then he came back, and held her protectively in his arms, and whenever it happened Raven had mixed feelings. She felt relieved and calmed inside, but she was also scared because a little voice in the back of her head told her she would never let him go, she wasn't even sure she really wanted to.

Nevertheless, sometimes Raven wondered what she ever saw in Beast Boy to begin with, considering no matter how many times she asked him he never lowered the volume of his music or videogames, he never organized anything until the smell made him faint. And the list of little things could get really big, so Raven exploded and told him that's it.

Then he got angry. They fought. He left. Just routine.

But Beast Boy never went too far. He knew Raven, she would be calling him between the next weeks and telling him they needed to talk, and afterwards they would sort things out.

Sometimes Raven suspected he knew she would call him, and she felt so helpless and pathetic, she didn't. But he came back anyway and sincerely apologized about the fight before kissing her. And when she least expected, Raven would forget to be angry.

Usually though, she remembered why she was angry when she woke up the next morning, and she mentally slapped herself. After that she would have the intention to talk about the topic, but then Beast Boy would hug her and greet her, calling her love; then she would do her best trying not to show how much she had missed him.

Nevertheless, Raven knew deep inside, that Beast Boy's love wasn't the same than when they started dating and he didn't feel it half as strong. She also knew it was her fault; she should have done more things for him and concentrated more on Beast Boy and less in fighting crime. Why hadn't she seen that?

From time to time she liked to humor herself pretending that time it would really be forever by telling him to never come back. The plus side is that Beast Boy had understood she didn't really mean it and neither did him, it was just part of their relationship, and thus forever wasn't really forever.

The last time had been the closest they had ever been to a forever, 4 weeks passed and Neither Raven nor Beast Boy were trying to get together again, however Raven wasn't taking it too well. She didn't show any emotion to her friends but deep inside she was falling apart and hoping it wasn't too obvious that she missed him a lot.

In the end she couldn't take it, so she called him and told him to come back, she even said she had been depressed and she missed him. He asked her if she was sure she wanted to continue with that relationship, in that moment she made up her mind: She said yes.

After all, she knew she couldn't move on, for she loved him too much. She would rather let that relationship destroy her.


End file.
